Never Ever!
by Ice-Kitsune-317
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Ron not getting her message that they were over, this time she was going to make sure he understood what she had to say, no matter who she had to say it in front of! One shot!


Ok so I was listening to the radio today and this amazing song came on, so I went home and tracked it down and laughed hysterically while listening to it because I totally pictured Hermione singing this. The song is by Taylor Swift and it's called "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together". If you can listen to it while reading this please do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any cast or descriptions or anything to do with the series. They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the song by Taylor Swift, and I'm pretty sure that Slavery was abolished a long time ago so there's no way I own Taylor Swift.

This is my first Draco/Hermione story, or Harry Potter at all, but I hope you enjoy it! Story is set during the 7th year, but none of the war happened and Voldemort never resurrected.

**Hermione POV**

Hermione closed her caramel eyes, gritting her perfect teeth in frustration. Standing behind a pillar that hid her from view of the open room, she was forced to listen to Ron ramble on and on about how he and Hermione were definitely getting back together to Dean and Seamus in the common room. This was the third time this week, and it had officially put her at the end of her tether. She'd known it was probably a mistake to drop by the common room between lunch and afternoon classes, but she'd really wanted to grab that book she was reading from the library since she was almost finished with it.

Spending so much time hiding from someone she considered one of her best friends made her feel incredibly guilty, but at this point she couldn't take much more. There had to be a way to get it through the steel wall that made up Ron's skull so he would understand they were done. They were terrible in a relationship and trying three times to be in one was straining their friendship, something she desperately didn't want to lose!

It was bad enough she was already avoiding all of the people they were mutual friends with, including Harry unless the poor bloke tracked her down somewhere to hang out together, but now she couldn't even avoid this shite in the bloody common rooms! It was too much!

Strapping every bit of steel pride she had to her spine, Hermione marched out into the open refusing to look over where the sudden hush had struck the corner, but as soon as she hit the stairs she heard,

"Herm-!"

Ignoring it completely the lovely brunette bolted up the stairs to her room. Once there she sat down and resolved to ignore everyone until the end of the day. That resolve was tested when the door opened and Lavender and Parvati walked in giggling.

"Oh! We didn't realize you were in here Hermione! Did you know Ron's standing at the end of the stairs shouting your name?" Parvati asked sweetly while Lavender glared in jealousy at Hermione.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione grumbled, "Yes, I'm trying to ignore him until he gets the hint."

"What hint?" Lavender asked hopefully, it was painfully obvious to anyone with a brain that the girl was in love with Ron, who couldn't seem to get the hint from either girl.

"That we're done dating and that we're never getting back together. Like ever!" Hermione answered in almost a growl.

"Oh well, have you tried making it a public spectacle so he can't avoid the change in status? Like perhaps in front of other people?" Parvati suggested to the frustrated girl.

"No, no! If you're going to make it public do it in the commons! And make a big deal over it so people don't stop talking about it!" Lavender squealed in delight over the thought that perhaps now Ron would give her a shot at dating!

Hermione froze at the first suggestion getting ready to yell about how she already had, but at Lavender's interruption she stopped and thought. As she came up with the ultimate way to get it across to him that they were done dating, a devious smile snuck across her full pink lips.

Lowering her head so her thick bangs covered her eyes, Hermione coached the girls, "Oh I have the perfect idea. There's no way after this he can deny it." Then proceeded to tell the other girls what she needed from them for help.

The two other girls exchanged apprehensive glances, but nodded in agreement when Hermione further outlined her plan. When she was done they were both gaping in shock and delight. Agreeing to the plan the girls all arranged what was needed and set a time to meet up.

Resolutely thinking _this shite is done, now I just have to put in the final coffin nail and hope our friendship survives it._ Hermione nodded in decision, it was past time.

**Draco POV **

Dinner was dull. There was nothing wrong with the food, but the conversation was always the same! Pansy, who was sitting way to close to him clinging to his arm, was squealing about something with 'Drakie poo!' thrown in every other word. If there was going to be someone clinging to him, he would rather have anyone else do it. A hazy image of a lovely willowy brunette with light brown eyes clutched to him floated across his mind, but in the image instead of trying to get away from the clinging arm he was clutching her to him with a possessive arm banded around her waist.

Sighing in disgust Draco shook the image away causing his blonde hair to fall into his face, absolutely knowing that image would never happen since rumor had it her and the weasel were back together, and that he had missed any chance he had while they were split up again. Growling angrily, he stabbed at his potpie in frustration, but when that didn't work he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and dispel the headache brewing behind his stone grey eyes. Throwing up his hands to show he was fed up from it not working, he tossed his napkin on the table to leave for anyplace but here just as the double doors were thrown open. A sudden hush fell across the room as all the students and the staff turned to try and see who it was that had caused the commotion.

Whispers started, gaining in volume when one of the golden trio walked into the room with a determined step, resolute look on her beautiful face, and a wooden guitar strapped across her shoulder resting on her chest.

Into the hush Hermione projected her voice so everyone could hear, "Ronald Weasley, I have something to tell you!"

If she hadn't already had everyone's attention, she definitely had it now! Every eye in the room was on her, but instead of being self-conscious like she normally was unless it had to do with answering a teacher, Hermione stood straight and tall with not a blush in sight.

Two other girls crept in the room after her, almost lost in the presence Hermione presented to the room. One was one of the twins and the other the girl who was obsessed with Weasel.

Hermione strummed the wooden guitar and opened her mouth surprising the hell out of everyone when she started to sing.

"I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Draco stared wide eyed at the girl in the center of the room unable to believe if he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing happen.

"Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you"

He laughed out loud at the next part however, shocking himself and Pansy next to him with his reaction.

"We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever..."

Students were starting to clap along with the beat that she was strumming out, smirks and laughter apparent, even on some of the teacher's faces. Weasel's face, however was a bright red as he gaped at his ex-girlfriend in disbelief. Potter clapped his hand on the redhead's shoulder in sympathy, but made no move to stop anything further. Hermione ignored all of this, staring directly at the bright red boy as she kept singing.

"I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Here she paused and seemed to speak to the two girls now standing next to her,"Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

Laughter rang out from the students at her impression of Ron, but shaking her head in disgust she sang on,

"No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!"

Strumming out the final notes, Hermione stood proud in the room that erupted in cheers when she finished decisively. Turning on her heel after maintaining eye contact with the poor guy to get her point across that her message was final and fulfilled, she spun on her heel still ignoring the cheering of the other students and marched back out of the doors as abruptly as she had entered them, this time with the two other girls beside her.

Draco could feel the smirk pulling across his face, but he couldn't help himself, the novelty of Weasel being humiliated was amazing, but when it was by the girl of Draco's dream's it was so much sweeter!

_Maybe the possibility of being with her isn't so far out there after all_ Draco thought gleefully.

The next day Hermione was bombarded with what seemed like every person she passed either congratulating her on kicking Ron to the curb in such a unique way, her singing voice, or how she played the guitar. Some people tried asking her to play for parties, and a few brave guys made requests for dates, but she turned them all down since she had never personally met any of them.

Shaking her head, she fled to the library. Despite all of that, it seemed luck was on her side anyway, because she hadn't seen Ron at all. According to Harry he was hiding out in his room from humiliation, but he definitely got her message, so she was hoping he would forgive her in time for doing that to him.

Striding through her safe haven Hermione reached her favorite study cubicle finally. Placing her things down, she spun to go grab the books she needed when she plowed into a muscular chest. Squealing in surprise, she waited to hit the floor but was grabbed around the waist by whoever she crashed into.

Peeking up through her lashes, Hermione wanted to die. Feeling a blush steal over her cheeks, she dropped her eyes down and to the side waiting to be released. When that didn't happen however, she peered back up this time straight into steel grey eyes.

"Um… Malfoy…" She started but was cut off from whatever she was going to say by velvety soft lips ghosting across hers.

Lips parting in shock allowed a slick tongue to slide in to tangle with hers. Closing her eyes in delight she relaxed into the arms still banded about her.

_Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all… _she thought hazily when they parted for breath. The guy she'd had a crush on for a few years was kissing her was the only thought she had. Shocked, she looked him in the eye waiting for an explanation, but all Malfoy did was smirk at her and say, "Good thing we won't be breaking up so you won't have to sing that again." Hermione gaped at him until what he said hit her and she started giggling.

"Is that your suave way of asking me out…?" she asked slowly, only to droop in disappointment when Draco shook his head. She perked back up after what he said next however.

"Nope that's my way of telling you I want to you to date me. Malfoy's don't ask." He smirked at her as she threw back her head laughing in delight. Kissing her again he picked her up to hold against him.

_Right where she belongs_!


End file.
